The present invention relates to mounting systems for overhead lights and devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular track and carriage system that has multiple tracks secured adjacent to one another on a mounting plate. The system is capable of suspending, powering, and connecting multiple devices, one each for translation along its respective track.